


Young Love (Day 5 now day 2)

by TryxeyHobbitses



Series: Damijon Week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: JonDami Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryxeyHobbitses/pseuds/TryxeyHobbitses
Summary: Of course Jon had loved Damian for years, ever since he was able to parse out what it was he was feeling. At first he thought he had just admired him, I mean he was everything that Jon thought he wanted to be, he was smart and cool, and he always had answer for everything. Whenever their backs were up against the wall, he could always count on Damian to give 110% and make things happen. He had always seemed so amazing, so much larger than life, and he had always just been so happy to be his friend. He had adored him, idolized him, and then one day, quick as lightning everything had shifted.





	Young Love (Day 5 now day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> So I moved day 5 to day 2 because if I was going to try and make these storylines coherent, then this seemed like a move to make. Especially since I aged them up a bit and they would be quickly hurtling past the “young love” stage. Again, I promise nothing with the length or my ability to keep up with these posts through the end in a timely manner, but I will knock as many of them out today as I can.

Day 5 (now day 2 for coherence) : Young Love 

 

Jon sat in class thinking. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Damian had asked him to move in with him and two weeks since he had taken the chance and kissed him. Two weeks since he had been kissed back!!! Jon couldn’t believe it. He knew that Damian wouldn’t be cruel, but he also hadn’t been sure about how Damian felt. Sure he knew that Damian had some affection for him, that he considered him a friend and a partner, but until that exact moment Jon hadn’t been certain that Damian saw him as anything else. When Damian had reached for him, pulling him back towards his waiting lips, Jon had been over the moon. 

    Of course Jon had loved Damian for years, ever since he was able to parse out what it was he was feeling. At first he thought he had just admired him, I mean he was everything that Jon thought he wanted to be, he was smart and cool, and he always had answer for everything. Whenever their backs were up against the wall, he could always count on Damian to give 110% and make things happen. He had always seemed so amazing, so much larger than life, and he had always just been so happy to be his friend. He had adored him, idolized him, and then one day, quick as lightning everything had shifted. They had been post mission, hanging out in the Fortress of Attitude and a then 16 year old Damian Wayne had walked out of the showers casually toweling his hair and gifted thirteen year old Jon Kent his first of many inconvenient boners. Before that exact moment, Jon didn’t think he had ever considered being attracted to Damian. The idea hadn’t even crossed his mind once before then, but once it was there, it became hard to ignore the curve of his lips as he smirked, the glint in his green eyes as he worked out a solution. His eyes were green! Of course he had known that Damian’s eyes were green before, but it meant something different after that day, he would think about the color when he was all alone, dwelling often on flecks of gold he spotted. The number of times he had idly sat down seeking to recreate the color was absolutely beyond him. He loved those eyes, he especially loved when they were turned on him glowing with affection, admiration,and pride. He worked hard to put that look in Damian’s eyes. To be worthy of Damian. 

     Over the years though, Damian had never evinced any romantic interest in Jon. Sure they were close, extremely close, but despite what seemed like close call after close call and moment after moment, finally Jon had decided that maybe Damian would never like him like that, that he would never come around. And then it had happened, Damian had been watching him, in that new way, the way that Damian had only started to do maybe a couple of months ago. The first time Jon had caught Damian watching him, he had intentionally frozen time around him, moving so quickly that he could watch every minute microexpression that moved across Damian’s face within the span of a second. He drug the moment on, drank it up, knowing finally that Damian had started to see him the same way that Jon had been seeing Damian for the past four years. As the moment passed and he released his speed, he settled and pretended not to notice, he would give Damian time to sort it out for himself. He had time, he could wait he thought, but when Damian had brought up them moving in together it had been too hard to resist. He had teased him, and finally it had been all too much and he had kissed him. Those lips he had silently waxed poetic over so many times, he finally had given into temptation and brushed his own against his, slowly, softly, giving Damian every opportunity to pull away, to shut him down, but he hadn’t!! He had reached for him and he had kissed him back, and everything had been right with the world. 

     The problem now though, what did it mean, how did they transition their relationship, how would they progress. The bell rang and he heard the motorcycle approach the building as he rose from his seat. He focused on Damian’s heartbeat and his breathing under the helmet to keep himself from speeding toward him. He walked slowly, hearing the click of the strap letting him know Damian had taken the helmet off. The quieting of the engine as he moved toward where Jon was. They met on the side of the building, Jon not being able to resist speeding just a bit once he heard Damian approaching. There he was, smirking smugly at him, “Couldn’t wait for me to come and get you, could you Kent?”

     “Shhh. Don’t ruin it. Sometimes you are better when you’re quiet.” Jon said as his lips met Damian’s cutting off his “-tt” in a love and joy filled kiss that was eagerly returned. 

     “Come on Corncob, let’s get to the fortress.” And with with that Damian led Jon to his bike as they sped off toward their hideout. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to blend the innocence / submission here just because it would have been a bit forward for where I am in in the story. Maybe I will blend it in a bit into a later piece. We shall see.


End file.
